


Is it wrong to like someone that hates you?

by Mitsurice_bread



Series: Is it wrong to...? [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Han Jisung | Han, Coming Untouched, Hate Sex, I need more top hyunjin pls, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Insults, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Overstimulation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spanking, THIS IS MY TRIBUTE TO TOP HYUNJIN, Top Hwang Hyunjin, What Have I Done, as always my tagging is messy, but hes also pretty kinky himself, hyunjin is a bastard, jisung is a virgin, poor child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:40:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24074572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitsurice_bread/pseuds/Mitsurice_bread
Summary: Hyunjin has always hated the guts of Han Jisung, someone that somehow got attached to him for no clear reasons.And god should that reason remained hidden, Jisung's life wouldn't turn drastically upside down.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin
Series: Is it wrong to...? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760707
Comments: 7
Kudos: 127





	Is it wrong to like someone that hates you?

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ THE WARNING PROPERLY. IT CONTAINS RAPE/NON-CON MATERIAL AND IF YOU'RE NOT INTO THAT IMMEDIATELY BACK OUT.  
> All things I write remains in fiction and in no means I support this kind of behaviour in real life by any means. Let's differentiate fiction and reality. Hyunjin and Jisung are sweethearts and talented boys in real life and their names and bits of personality are just borrowed for this fiction, please don't mend their image in here to the real ones.
> 
> And I've already put the warning properly so please just don't read further if you don't wanna be triggered.

There's this one little midget that gets on Hyunjin's nerves every time.

"Morning Hyunjin!"

This one little midget to be exact. Running towards him in full speed just to greet him a useless 'good morning' that never fails to bring his mood down to the sewer each morning.

Hyunjin took his time to watch him panting for breath, then he finally let out a lazy "Morning Jisung", that instantly got said person perked up and form that usual annoying smile.

Hyunjin doesn't even have any idea why this midget is attached to him. It actually should be weird since they got into a big fight just recently when they had their first combined class. If just the others didn't intervene, Hyunjin was about to punch that crybaby ass.

Is he a masochist?

Hyunjin only brushed that thought away at first, trying to take his mind off about that midget or he might break his pen in half. But who would've thought that he actually hits the bull's eye?

\----

Hyunjin was about to get out of the toilet stall after finishing his business, though a really familiar voice stopped him from opening the stall.

"Urgh… I still can't get my mind off those piercing gaze…" He heard a long sigh after that. "I really hope he doesn't realize I get a boner everytime he stares at me like that"

Hyunjin's mouth formed a big "Oh" after hearing what he said. Well it might not be him that he's talking about, but it's still a fact that midget is really a masochist.

Oh how stupid Hyunjin was to think that it wasn't him that he was talking about. As the next thing that happened is that he entered the stall next to him, and Hyunjin could hear him jerking off and whispered his name.

His. Name.

Hyunjin pinched the bridge of his nose so hard that it almost hurt. Is he really going to sit here and listen to this annoying midget jerking off and disgustingly moaning his name? Nope, no way. He opened the stall and left the toilet, though acting like nothing happened.

\----

When the next morning came, Hyunjin couldn't sleep at all and it made his gaze scary than usual. Even his friends made fun of it.

"Morning Hyun--" Hyunjin basically glared at the usual morning midget since his mood is already so bad this morning. And the cause is right in front of his eyes.

"A-Are you okay?" He fidgeted with his fingers and his eyes darted around nervously. Hyunjin watched him trying to steal glances very awkwardly. Yeah, of course this midget loved it more when he glared at him huh.

"Jisung, come to my house today after the last class"

He looked up at him with big confused eyes, now Hyunjin got a rush of feelings of wanting to wreck those eyes and make him beg for it. He couldn't control the smirk that escaped his lips.

"I've heard that you rap, I wanna listen to your mixtapes or teach me the basics too maybe"

A really wide smile, wider than the usual, lighted up on his face and he answered with an energetic "Sure! I'll come with you at 5 PM then!". And there he goes excitedly hopping towards his class. Hyunjin just shook his head with a smug, that midget wouldn't expect what will come to him.

\----

"Oh, you've woken up?"

Jisung slowly opened his eyes, he could hear a faint chuckle coming from a familiar voice. His eyes jolted open completely when he realized his bottom part is completely exposed. And when he tried to move, he couldn't move his hands. He then looked up to find out both of his wrists are tied firm with a single rope to the bed.

"What? I thought this is to your liking masochist?"

Hyunjin didn't move his gaze from Jisung's change of expression.

"You thought no one was there when you were jerking off in the toilet stall?"

Hyunjin laughed seeing his face that was a pure confusion turning pale into pure horror. Guess he catched on about what Hyunjin is talking about.

"How innocently you accepted my invitation thinking I have no other intention. Now you found yourself drugged, half naked, and tied to the bed" Hyunjin pushed in a finger in his dry hole without hesitation. Just one ring inside and Jisung already yelled continuous "no no no no" with tears in his eyes.

"Does it hurt? Of course it would hurt you virgin. If you keep resisting I would continue fucking you dry like this. It would hurt so bad your asshole would bleed and you wouldn't be able to walk normally again"

A drop of tone in Hyunjin's voice successfully made Jisung bit his lip and whimpering silently, too scared to move another muscle. Though another part of muscle still moved up excitedly despite the situation.

"Heh, look at how much of a pervert you are, don't expect me to touch that disgusting wand of yours" He could see Jisung flinched when he said that, is this kinky midget into degrading kink too?

"Bend over" Hyunjin ordered while pouring lube to his fingers. Jisung moved a bit but was too hesitant until Hyunjin dropped a tone in his voice again. "I said bend over, virgin"

Jisung immediately obeyed and let his cute small virgin hole completely exposed to Hyunjin. "I'm being kind by pouring this lube to your ass instead of fucking you dry like I originally wanted, be grateful" Jisung whimpered from the cold ice feeling of lube being poured to his ass, dripping to the bedsheet.

Jisung let out a loud yelp when Hyunjin grabbed his ass then pushed in a finger without any warning, then pushed in another finger to spread him open quickly. Jisung trembled and let out pained moans when Hyunjin's long fingers scissored him and kept abusing his sweet spot.

"I didn't expect you would be this tight, you never masturbated like this despite being a kinky bitch?" Jisung shook his head quickly to answer, his hips kept buckling up desperate for a hopeless friction on his throbbing own.

"Aww so your pathetic small dick imagined fucking me instead or something?" Hyunjin leaned in and his free hand grabbed and pulled his hair that Jisung yelped from the pain. He now could clearly see the face that was hidden by the pillow; Jisung was crying and his trembling lips was covered with drools.

"Look at how dirty you look already, it's gonna be so much fun pounding into your sweet and tight virgin hole" Hyunjin let go of his grip and pulled out his fingers. He unzipped his pants to let his boy out that couldn't wait for that plumpy ass any longer.

A high-pitched scream quickly filled the room when Hyunjin pushed in with all his might without any consideration that Jisung is a first-timer. "Holy shit- you're too tight- Fuck-" Hyunjin let out a loud groan when he tried to force his way inside. Even after pushing so hard he didn't manage to fully went inside, either he's too big or Jisung is too small.

"Stop clenching goddammit" Hyunjin lashed out his frustration by spanking his butt, though it just made Jisung scream again and the pain made him react by clenching even more. "Urgh- I swear to god-" Hyunjin got angrier and yelled "Keep your damn voice down and stop clenching you fucking slut" then spanked his butt even harder that it certainly left a red hand mark.

Jisung let out a choked moan trying to keep his voice down as Hyunjin ordered, then his body that was tense slowly relaxed down. Hyunjin then realized something sticky on the bedsheet, that it brought a mocking laughter. "I can't fucking believe you came from being called a slut, this is so hilarious"

Hyunjin really wanted to see his humiliated face so he pulled out and flipped Jisung over. Hyunjin took his phone from the cabinet to take a picture of his face. "Aww don't turn your face away" A sinister smile immediately creeped onto his face as a thought passed by. "You know what, I'll just record it"

He put his phone away to put his dick back in and pushed in again, Jisung was already pretty loose so this time he could easily pushed in completely until it reached its end. Hyunjin ignored all his cries and "no"s, it was satisfying to see the face he hated so much is pathetically crying from overstimulation.

Hyunjin took his phone again and clicked record, he adjusted his phone and position so that Jisung's dirty face from tears and drools can be seen clearly, along with his gaping hole being pumped without rest by an almost gigantic dick.

"Virgin is a really popular genre nowadays, I would hit a jackpot if I upload this. Your body and face is pretty good too" Hyunjin saw Jisung widened his eyes and shook his head quickly, even with just gibberish sounds and moans coming out of him Hyunjin knows Jisung wouldn't want his face being put on a gay porn site.

"Say that you're a slut and want me to come inside you, come on" Jisung gulped down a lump in his throat then obeyed with a hoarse voice.

"I-I'm a slut… and I want you to- come insi--AHH" He was interrupted by Hyunjin suddenly pulled and pushed in, hitting his prostate and all his sensitive spot by how big Hyunjin is.

"Beg for it, and confess right now how much of a kinky bitch you are"

Jisung figured Hyunjin wasn't satisfied, it would be really bad for him if he doesn't do as he asked since his entire life is in that smartphone Hyunjin is holding to record everything.

"Please, come inside me, fill my virgin hole with all your cums" Hyunjin kept pumping into Jisung that his words kept being interrupted. "I didn't tell you to stop" Hyunjin's voice dropped a tone again and he knows well how Jisung would immediately obey to that.

"Please, fuck me till I can't walk, please, fill me up until it flows out from my hole" Jisung let out a loud moan before he finally finished with "Please daddy…"

Hyunjin formed a wide smirk then stopped the recording and put his phone away. "Since I'm in a good mood, here's the reward you want" Hyunjin grabbed his waist and buckled his hips to shoot all his loads into Jisung. Hyunjin pulled out when he finished and enjoyed looking at how sticky white fluids oozes out of his gaping hole. "Wow, it's been a while since the last time I masturbated after all"

Hyunjin pressed a finger to his hole, trying to keep it inside and Jisung weakly begged "No more, please no more, please…"

Hyunjin only laughed at his victory of breaking down a virgin with his own hands.

\----

Group Chat (+3)

[Hyunjin sent a photo]

( wrecked him good )

( lol it was so satisfying )

Binbin

( yo is he that guy u said

is annoying af? )

Meanho

( whoa what a hot cutie tho )

( oh 🤔 )

( hes obedient and a masochist too )

( guess hes totally ur type hyung kkkkk)

[Hyunjin sent a video]

( just use this as a blackmail )

( hyung? )

Binbin

( LMAO IS HE JERKING OFF )

Meanho

( shut up pig )

( his name is han jisung, same year

as me, and music major )

( youre welcome )

Binbin

( u tellin me hes my junior? )

( ngl that waist is so fine tho )

Meanho

( hes mine )

Binbin

( here goes the possessive monster )

( 🤣🤣🤣 sorry that I took his virginity first )

( dont be fooled by his innocent eyes )

( hes kinky af, bitch is into degrading

and spanking )

( call him a slut and he would squirm )

Binbin

( damn minho hyung would totally

crave for that boy )

( yo hyung? )

( holy shit he really went offline to jerk off )

(🤦‍♂️🤦‍♂️🤦‍♂️ )

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so the thing is this has been sitting idly in my ao3 and I didnt tag anything... I thought nobody would read it and I freaked out when there are about 140 hits in this abomination so I'll just go further down the stairs of hell and upload it :D sorry for ppl who subscribed to me why wOULD U ANYWAY THO SHSHJSJS 
> 
> I uploaded it here just for my friend to read thinking nobody would notice.... :"D I think I should've wrote "WIP please DONT OPEN" next time so ppl won't open..... or just use google doc..... *sips that dumb bitch juice*
> 
> can kinda feel ppl be disappointed in me with this _(:3 」∠)_


End file.
